Max's Messages
Max's SMS Messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Max's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check on some certain texts to help progress the story. Reading old texts is not necessary, though informative. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Dad Kate Intervened for Kate= |-|Took photo of Kate and David= Mom Tell on Nathan= |-|Hide the truth= Victoria Comforted Victoria= |-|Made fun of Victoria= Warren Episode Two - "Out of Time" Chloe Stayed hidden= |-|Took the blame for Chloe= Stayed hidden= |-|Took the blame for Chloe= Shot Frank= |-|Didn't shoot Frank= Kate Told Kate to go to the police= |-|Told Kate to wait for more evidence= Go to the police and answered phone call= |-|Go to the police and didn't answer phone call= |-|Wait for evidence and answered phone call= |-|Wait for more evidence and didn't answer phone call= Mom Private Number (Nathan) Private Number (Sean) Reported Nathan= |-|Didn't report Nathan= No SMS messages. Warren Accepted Warren's invitation= |-|Didn't accept Warren's invitation= Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Chloe Saved Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate, Max got suspended= Nathan got suspended= |-|David on temporary leave= Max dawdles= |-|Max didn't dawdle= No SMS messages Mom Saved Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate= Private Number (Nathan) Max got suspended= |-|Max didn't get suspended=No SMS Messages Warren Saved Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation= }} |-|Didn't save Kate= - Declined Warren's Invitation= }} Saved Kate= - David on temporary leave= - Max got suspended= - Mr. Jefferson got suspended= - No action taken= }} |-|Didn't save Kate= - David on temporary leave= - Max got suspended= - Mr. Jefferson got suspended= - No action taken= }} Accepted Warren's Invitation= |-|Declined Warren's invitation= Max helped Warren in the Science Lab= - Max didn't improve Warren's grade= }} |-|Max didn't help Warren in the Science Lab= - Max didn't improve Warren's grade= }} Dad Saved Kate= - Max got suspended= }} |-|Didn't save Kate= - Max got suspended= }} Kate Victoria Got Mr. Jefferson suspended= Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternate Timeline Alyssa Victoria Nathan Taylor Chloe Mom Richard Marsh Didn't save Kate= |-|Saved Kate= No SMS messages. Warren Didn't kiss Chloe and didn't accept Warren's invitation= |-|Kissed Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation = |-|Kissed Chloe and didn't accept Warren's invitation= |-| Didn't kiss Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation= Stopped Warren= |-|Didn't stop Warren= Max left a message on his room slate= |-|Max hasn't left a message on his room slate=No SMS messages. Nathan Let Warren beat Nathan= |-|Stopped Warren from beating up Nathan= Left Nathan's room door damaged= Joyce Disturbed the nest in the garage= Sided with David= - Didn't erase answering machine message= }} - Disturbed the nest= }} |-|Sided with Chloe= - Disturbed the nest= }} - Didn't erase answering machine message= - Disturbed the nest= }} }} Justin Mom Lisa is alive= |-|Lisa is dead= Frank Convinced Frank to help= |-|Frank got hurt=No SMS messages. Kate ... Kate lives= - Declined Warren's Invitation=No SMS messages. }} |-|Didn't save Kate=No SMS messages. ... Max told Kate about the investigation= Courtney Max convinces Courtney to let her on the Vortex Club guest list= |-|Max didn't convince Courtney to let her on the Vortex Club guest list=No SMS messages. Dad Juliet Episode Five - "Polarized" Taylor Warren ... Joyce ... Daniel Alternative Reality These are messages in the alternative timeline that is caused by Max rewinding to the first day of the week, informing David about the Dark Room and submitting her Everyday Hero Contest photo. She also comforted Chloe on that occasion and confronted Victoria with her video of Kate. David Madsen Chloe Warren ... Accepted Warren's invitation= ... Mom ... Kate ... Approached Kate= |-|Didn't approach Kate=No SMS messages. ... Dana Dad ... Victoria Nightmare Chloe Didn't accept alternative Chloe's request= |-|Accepted alternative Chloe's request=No SMS messages. William Samuel Rachel Amber Pompidou Nathan Joyce Accepted alternative Chloe's Request= |-|Didn't accept alternative Chloe's Request=No SMS messages. Mr. Jefferson Trivia *It took alternate Max 5 months to respond to Chloe, but alternate Chloe just four minutes to respond to Max. *Max deletes her message to David off her phone after sending it. She doesn't want the Max that “goes on in time” to know that she returned to the past. *Mr. Jefferson's message spelled backwards is "How fucking hard is it to turn in one goddamn selfie?" **The message is also sent as 6:66 (666). 666 is considered the "Number of the Beast", the representation of the Antichrist and pure evil, in the Book of Revelations. Category:Max's Belongings Category:Gameplay